


Far Away

by MySweetSui



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Far Away by Nickelback, M/M, Song Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there’s just one left ‘Cause you know, you know, you know...





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta reader (sadly) and I'm not good with English (it's not my first language).

_This time, this place... Misused, mistakes. Too long, too late… Who was I to make you wait?_

They were together. They tried. As hard as the both of them could. It wasn’t work. It wasn’t what they wanted it to be. You got your version of love, they said. And it wasn’t the same vision. So they were only friends. But there was always something in Scott’s behavior that made him thinking that… they still were something more than just friends and something less than lovers.

 _Just one chance,_  
 _Just one breath,_  
 _Just in case there’s just one left.._.

Mitch never thought that he can lose Scott. He was healthy, he got tested systematically, even when nothing bad happen with him. He was smart and careful. He never risked without a need. So Mitch never though that someday Scott wasn’t be by his side, smiling with his cute dimples.

‘ _Cause you know,  
you know, you know…_

Mitch didn’t know. Or maybe he just wanted to not know...

 _I love you._  
 _I have loved you all along._  
 _And I miss you,_  
 _Been far away for far too long_.

And then Mitch realized that they always were far away for far too long from the time he dumped Scott, from the time he was stupid kid, too afraid about his own feelings to admit they always were there. He never let Scott be so close he should be.

 _I keep dreaming you’ll be with me_  
_and you’ll never go._  
 _Stop breathing if_  
 _I don’t see you anymore._..

That’s why Mitch never expect this phone. He knew his number was on Scott’s ICE. And he was totally sure his heart stopped when this dispassionate voice broke all of his future life. He just wanted to stop breathing.

_On my knees, I’ll ask  
Last chance for one last dance..._

He started thinking that the reason he remembered this song so much was some kind of warning. It was just one of Superfruit videos, fans asking them to sing songs that, they think, suits them the best. And… someone asked for _Far Awa_ y by Nickelback. Mitch maybe heard this song once, but forgot it in next few minutes. But… after see how Scott sang…

‘ _Cause with you, I’d withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand._

He remember Scott’s warm, gentle fingers slightly, almost imperceptibly stroking his hand. Like he was asking for permission…

 _I’d give it all,_  
 _I’d give for us_  
 _Give anything but I won’t give up_  
 _‘Cause you know,_  
 _you know, you know._..

He couldn't get ride of this. Of the last touch they shared with Scott and the last song he heard from his mouth. Mitch didn’t know the lyrics so repeating _Stop breathing, if I don’t see yo_ _anymore_ _w_ hen Scott told him his going to Walmart for ingredients for Mitch’s birthday cake…

He never come back.

Kristin went to help Scott with baking but she found Mitch sitting on kitchen's floor with his phone in his hand, crying.

 _I wanted..._  
 _I wanted you to stay_  
 _‘Cause I needed_  
 _I need to hear you say._..

Mitch was sitting in hospital. The truck. The same kind of fucking truck that hit Scott’s father few years ago. But Rick survived his crush. They told Mitch he couldn’t see his best friend because… he wasn’t looking like human anymore. They recognized him because of his documents right next to his body.

This guy from the truck… he survived. He was badly injured, he fell through the windshield. Both of them were outside of their cars. He was in coma, young guy in his twenty’s. And they couldn't found out who he was. There was his mother somewhere, crying after him. Just like Conny cried after Scott, when Mitch called her to… tell her what happened with her beloved son.

Mitch couldn't stop thinking about Scott. About things he wanedt to tell him, about things he was afraid to tell when he was looking in this beautiful blue eyes. About the things he will never tell him…

It didn’t matter how much it hurt, he had to see the guy who killed his beloved best friend. He had to. So when doctor said he couldn't, Mitch just pushed his and shoved into the room…

He fell on his knees. Tears streamed down the pale cheeks covered with a few days scruff.

_That I love you_   
_I have loved you all along_   
_And I forgive you_   
_For being away for far too long…_

He was looking at the most beloved face he have ever known. How they could recognized Scott if they didn’t know him. All they had to do was let Mitch see him... and then he would say it was not Scott. Because Scott was laying in hospital bed, sleeping like nothing happened… And Mitch was sure he wake up. He have to…

_So keep breathing_   
_‘Cause I’m not leaving you anymore_   
_Believe it!_   
_Hold on to me and_   
_never let me go!_

Scott waked up few hours later. Mitch didn’t know how he could sing this song.

“Is it a promise?” Scott asked so quietly, Mitch almost didn’t hear him.


End file.
